


"I Saw Uncle Fred Kissing Santa Claus!"

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Frederick's nieces, Hallmark-esque dumb shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: this just kinda happened.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"I Saw Uncle Fred Kissing Santa Claus!"

Genevieve couldn’t sleep. She had tried to–she really had! She knew her Mom wanted her to. She’d sat in bed, staring up at the white ceiling, for what felt like hours. It just wasn’t working. It was Christmas Eve, for crying out loud! Santa was coming! How was she supposed to sleep when she was so excited?

Her sister, Jessica, was already sleeping in the other bed. Genevieve thought about waking her up. They could go downstairs and wait for Santa together. Hopefully, he would like the cookies they’d left out for him.

Just then, a loud bump sounded in the night. It came from downstairs!

Genevieve slipped out of bed and woke Jessica up.

“Jessie! Jessie, I think Santa’s downstairs!” she whispered.

Jessica’s eyes popped open. “Really?”

Genevieve nodded. “Come on, we gotta go see!”

The two girls, shivering in their seasonal-printed pajamas, crept out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

“Look, Jessie! There he is!” Genevieve pointed at the red-clad figure standing in the firelight. “He’s talking to Uncle Fred!”

“He didn’t tell us he knew Santa Claus,” Jessica grumbled.

“Probably because Santa told him to keep it a secret! He’s _Santa Claus_ , Jessie. You’re not supposed to see him.”

They could just make out Uncle Fred’s voice.

“How’s your knee? You bumped it pretty hard,” he said. He was standing beside Santa, the both of them leaning against the mantle above the fireplace.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Santa said. “I’ve had worse. The beard’s worse by far.”

Uncle Fred chuckled. “I think it’s cute. Really shows your age.”

“You’re one to talk, old man,” Santa replied, smiling. He stepped closer to Uncle Fred, then, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, did I ever tell you how handsome you are?”

Uncle Fred put his hands on Santa’s hips. “Oh, a couple times. I could stand to hear it again.”

Santa laughed. Genevieve privately thought his laugh would have been deeper than the little giggle he gave, but she was not one to complain.

“In that case,” Santa said, “you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“You’d better buy a mirror, then.”

Santa smiled at Uncle Fred, then, and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Genevieve and Jessica both gasped as Uncle Fred leaned over and kissed Santa Claus right on the mouth.

“Is he allowed to do that?” Jessica asked.

“I don’t think so,” Genevieve whispered back. “I think he’s only allowed to kiss Uncle Will.”

Jessica clutched at Genevieve’s sleeve. “We have to tell him! Uncle Fred is gonna break his heart!”

“He’s breaking it right now,” Genevieve said, utterly disappointed in her uncle. How dare he! And with Santa Claus, no less!

…

Will pulled back and looked over Frederick’s shoulder into the dark.

“Did you hear something?” he asked.

Frederick shook his head. “Probably just the dogs.”

“You’re probably right. This beard’s killing me. It itches like hell.” Will slid the offending item off and over his head, tossing it onto the nearby couch.

“There you are,” Frederick smiled. “My handsome man.”

Will pressed his forehead against Frederick’s. “Hey, did you know I love you?”

Frederick laughed and kissed him again. The fire was warm and it was Christmas Eve and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> they've been playing hallmark movies at my workplace and they've invaded my subconscious. hmu on tumblr @nimiumcaelo


End file.
